There is a longstanding frustrated need to have programmable hardware function in a better manner, and particularly to have hardware be smarter and learn from its own experience, with machine learning and artificial intelligence.
The longstanding frustrated need is particularly acute in the healthcare field. For example, in healthcare there is a need for computer architecture to accurately forecast aspects of healthcare to provide practical applications for healthcare providers. Systems that generate such forecasts automatically without human intervention would, of course, operate more efficiently, reliably, and faster than systems requiring constant human input to make such practical applications.
There is a longstanding frustrated need to automatically develop and improve predictive models using variables and data that are statistically significant and clinically meaningful.